


Silver Roses

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, aside from that no warnings, cause that's always fun haha, i swear i love him xD, some unresolved sexual tension between n and leo, tiny bit of leo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan stared at the flowers that Hongbin had thrust into his hands before he went to the café for his blind date. “Roses?”</p>
<p>Hongbin looked smug and said, “If you end up liking Taekwoon’s best friend we can give him a frog if you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just a small fic that's been stuck in my drafts for awhile...thought I'd finish it. ^^ Sorry for the cheese, again...hahah. I swear all of my 'ideal' dates are pretty cheesy.
> 
> I'm not updated with Steven Universe so I don't know if the frog thing is...an actual thing. /)//// A //// (\ was inspired by seeing this (http://imgur.com/6MhjwSB) ; w ;

He was supposed to be at the café over an hour ago. Lee Jaehwan hurriedly stepped inside and made sure that the bouquet of flowers he was holding was still in one piece. Nervously, he looked around, praying that his date hadn’t left yet. His eyes scanned the area, looking for a boy in a sweater–he was Taekwoon’s best friend after all–and instead locked eyes with a man who wore a black shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots, waving at him with kind eyes.

Wait up. Taekwoon had failed to inform Jaehwan that his best friend was smokin’ _hot_. 

Especially since Taekwoon’s best friend had fiery, bright red hair. Blushing furiously, Jaehwan bowed his head as he gave the bouquet of flowers. “S-sorry I’m late…” he was so focused looking down at the table that he completely missed the gentle dusting of pink that settled on the other man’s tanned face.

“Did you have trouble finding the place? Ah, my name’s Hakyeon, by the way.” It wasn’t that Starlight Café was hard to find (how many other places in this city had a ceiling painted with constellations on them?) but Hongbin had insisted on stopping by the florist’s for flowers. 

“Jaehwan…and no, I just…got stuck in traffic…I’m glad you didn’t leave or anything–not that I would have blamed you if you did. But, um…I’m happy you didn’t. I’m just gonna stop talking now. um.” 

There was a chuckle in reply, and Jaehwan wondered if it was too late to ask the ground to swallow him up, completely.

♡

Jaehwan had stared, open-mouthed at the flowers that Hongbin had unceremoniously thrust into his hands. “Roses?” and not just any roses–they were sterling silver roses. He gingerly stared at the gentle lavender-colored flowers and wondered just who was this florist that Hongbin always visited.

Hongbin looked quite smug and said, “Well, if you end up liking Taekwoon’s best friend, we can give him a frog if you like.” This made Jaehwan lightly punch Hongbin in the arm. “Quit watching Steven Universe.”

“No way, Sanhyuk loves that show!” 

“Is that why it took you so long to get these flowers?” Jaehwan stared as Hongbin smiled sheepishly, his dimples showing. “Were you just talking to the _florist_ about Steven Universe?” 

“Uh…not exactly. Look at the time–you’d better get going, don’t wanna stand up your date!” 

Jaehwan groaned as he got on the bus, praying that his date was the patient type and wouldn’t leave. It would be awhile before his stop. He absently ran a hand through his hair, trying not to pay too much attention to the people who were staring at him, a young man with a bouquet of expensive roses riding a bus to meet someone he’d only seen in Hongbin’s pictures.

♡

“Woonie said you were worth the wait.” Hakyeon said as he took a sip of his frappucino, smiling. “How’d you meet him, anyway?” 

“Ah, Hongbin’s my roommate. He’s the one who said I should drop by his studio every once in awhile.” Worth the wait? Was this guy for real? Jaehwan couldn’t remember a time when Taekwoon talked, let alone spewed out lines like that. 

Jaehwan tried to remind himself that this was a date and said softly, “Um. Do you want anything?” 

_You, but that’s not on the menu._ Hakyeon shook his head and said “I’m all right, go get your drink.”

As Jaehwan went to the counter, Hakyeon leaned back on his chair and allowed himself to look at the man. Taekwoon hadn’t been lying–Jaehwan was beautiful; with a cute nose and a sweet voice that Hakyeon would’ve loved to hear screaming his name. 

♡

“I mean it, Yeonnie–you better not take him home just to sleep with him.” Taekwoon’s smile had been infectious and Hakyeon couldn’t help shaking his head as he prepared for his coffee date. “Since when have I ever done something like that, Woonie?”

The taller man had gently grabbed the back of Hakyeon’s neck and said affectionately, “Oh, I don’t know–maybe a couple dozen times?” his breath was close enough for a kiss and at the last second he pulled away and walked out of Hakyeon’s room. “Your shirt’s on backwards, by the way.” 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon had the kind of relationship that bordered on flirty, but they were just friends. Honestly. Really.

At least that’s what Hakyeon told himself every morning. Hakyeon groaned and pulled off his t-shirt and wore it properly, checking himself out in his bedroom mirror. His black jeans hugged his ass perfectly, and his shirt was tight in all the right places. After giving himself a smile and wink, he called out to Taekwoon, “You better go and get a date too, you hear me?”

“Not interested,” was the only reply from the kitchen. “Have a good time.”

“Don’t worry dad, I will!” Hakyeon called out as he closed the door, just in time to avoid the dull thud of that day’s newspaper hitting him square in the face.

Why did his best friend have to be so _adorable_?

♡

When Jaehwan got to the counter, he smiled at the barista. “Ah…I’d like to order one of your signature cheesecakes–strawberry, please.” 

“Oh, are you with him, sir?” The barista asks kindly, gesturing to Hakyeon. Jaehwan raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Ah, wait here, please.” Jaehwan watched, completely puzzled as the girl began to assemble a parfait, neatly placed in a beautiful (and fancy) glass. 

When she was done, there was a chocolate banana parfait and a large mug of coffee balanced on the tray. “W-what is this?” Jaehwan asked, confused. It did look extremely delicious, but…

The girl leaned in close and whispered, “He asked for our best-sellers and paid for them in advance; and to give them to his date. I ended up asking a dozen people today if they were with him.” 

Jaehwan’s cheeks turned bright pink and he thanked the barista, grabbing the tray and rushing back into his chair. Hakyeon said sheepishly, “Is it too much? I just…I don’t know. I wanted you to have the best the cafe had to offer.” 

Hot _and_ considerate? And knows he likes chocolate? 

“Did…did Taekwoon-hyung–”

“Oh! Ah…he may have mentioned it in passing…once….” Hakyeon said as he took a sip of his drink. “He was the one who introduced me to this place. They make the best parfaits—totally worth the money. Think of it as a thank-you for the roses.” 

Jaehwan grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and pudding and held back a moan of pleasure. The pudding was smooth and flavorful, while the ice cream cool and sweet, mixing with chocolate syrup. It wasn’t cloyingly sweet either–just right. Underneath the ice cream was a base of chocolate cereal. When he looked back up, he saw Hakyeon staring at him with a smile, one of his tanned hands caressing the bouquet of silver roses. 

“You’re so cute.”

Not to be outdone, Jaehwan’s hand reached for the bouquet and carefully dislodged one of the silver roses. He stood up, and sat down next to Hakyeon. “What are you–” Hakyeon fell silent as Jaehwan took the rose and gently placed it behind Hakyeon’s left ear. 

As he admired his handiwork, Jaehwan gave the softest, sweetest smile that Hakyeon had ever seen. “Pretty.”

_Sorry Taekwoonie_ , Hakyeon thought as Jaehwan grasped his hand. _Looks like I’m bringing him home after all._


End file.
